Silas Young
| birth_place = Green Bay, Wisconsin | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Angel Armoni Chris Bassett Mike Mercury | debut = February 3, 2002 | retired = }} Caleb Dewall (August 9, 1980) best known by his ring name, Silas Young, is an American professional wrestler currently signed with Ring Of Honor. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (2007, 2010) Young made his World Wrestling Entertainment debut on the September 24, 2007 episode of Heat, facing Val Venis in a losing effort. The next day he lost to The Miz in a singles match taped for Friday Night SmackDown!. Following these appearances, Young was signed to a developmental contract and assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling. On December 5, Young made his OVW debut, defeating Seth Skyfire in a dark match before losing to James Curtis in a match for the Television Championship;however, Young was released from his contract shortly thereafter due to WWE briefly dropping its affiliation with OVW. Young later made an appearance for WWE on the February 25, 2010 episode of Superstars, where he lost to Luke Gallows. Ring of Honor Early appearances (2007–2009) On September 14, 2007, Young made his Ring of Honor debut at the promotion's Motor City Madness event, where he was defeated by Davey Richards. Following his debut, Young secured his first victory in ROH upon defeating Rhett Titus at Tag Wars on June 28, 2008. Young would then go on to occasionally compete throughout the rest of 2008 and 2009 before leaving ROH in mid-2009. The Last Real Man (2012–present) Young would make his return to ROH on July 14, 2012, losing against Michael Elgin after a three-year-long absence. On September 15 at Death Before Dishonor X, he lost to Tadarius Thomas in a qualifying match for Survival of the Fittest 2012. He participated in Top Prospect Tournament in 2013. On January 5, he beat Adam Page and qualified for the next round. He was eliminated from the tournament by Matt Taven February 2. On March 2, at 11th Anniversary Show, he lost in a 'Six Man Mayhem match' for the benefit of ACH. On September 20, 2013 at Death Before Dishonor XI, Young lost to Jay Lethal. On September 28, 2013, Young challenged anyone to beat him in a singles match. Mark Briscoe answered the challenge and proceeded to defeat Young. Later that evening, Young participated in a battle royal to determine who would receive a title shot for the World Championship and was one of the final two participants before he was eliminated by Briscoe. After the match, he refused to shake hands with Briscoe and attacked him. The two subsequently began feuding and at Glory by Honor XII, Young defeated Briscoe. On November 15, Young lost to Mark's brother Jay. On December 14 at Final Battle 2013, their feud culminated when Young defeated Briscoe in a strap match. On January 4, Young competed against World Television Champion Tommaso Ciampa, but was unsuccessful in winning the title. After that match, former champion Matt Taven came to congratulate them, but Young refused to shake his hand and instead attacked him. As a result, Young and Taven wrestled against each other at the 12th Anniversary Show, where Taven was victorious. The next day however, Young responded with a victory over Taven as well as Caprice Coleman and Takaaki Watanabe. On March 8 at Raising the Bar - Night 2, Young defeated Taven following a distraction by Truth Martini. On May 10 at Global Wars, Young received another opportunity at the World Television Championship in a match also involving Taven, Tommaso Ciampa and Jay Lethal, but was again unable to win the title as Lethal retained it. After losing to Kevin Steen on June 22 at Best in the World 2014, Young rebounded with a victory over Matt Taven, Jimmy Jacobs and ACH on July 12 to secure a title match for the World Championship. Six days later, Young continued his momentum by defeating Steen in a no disqualification match. Young was scheduled to face Cedric Alexander at All Stars Xtravaganza, but he suffered a broken leg and will be out of action as long as four months. After a nearly 7 month-long absence, Young made his return from injury on March 13, 2015 in a losing effort to Will Ferrara after he hit Ferrara with a low blow. The following night, Young defeated Mark Briscoe, Matt Taven and Roderick Strong in a Proving Ground four-corner survival match to earn a title match with World Champion Jay Briscoe later that night. However, he was unsuccessful in defeating Briscoe for the title. After defeating his tag partner Takaaki Watanabe in May at Global Wars '15, he started a feud with Dalton Castle, surviving past Young's defeat in June at Best in the World 2015. The feud development about Young wanting to take Castle's boys and make them "real men". Castle agreed to a match at All Star Extravaganza VII with the stipulations that if he lost, Young would get the boys, while if Young lost, he would become one of Castle's boys. Castle subsequently lost the match, with Silas Young getting the boys. Young faced Castle in another losing effort at Final Battle, but despite the boys seemingly siding with Young in the weeks prior to the event, they rejoined Castle following the match. On June 12, 2016, Young and the Beer City Bruiser defeated The Briscoes and The All Night Express in a three-way final to win the 2016 Tag Wars tournament. On July 1, Young announced his contract with ROH had expired. On September 17, 2016 Young won the Honor Rumble by eliminating Jay Lethal. On November 25, 2016, Young was added to the Final Battle 2016 match card and was put in a match versus Jushin Thunder Liger. Young defeated Liger after hitting him with Misery. During 2017, Young had a feud against Jay Lehtal, calling him the Golden Boy of ROH. At Supercard of Honor, Young defeated Lethal in a Last Man Standing match. At Final Battle on December 15, 2017, Young defeated Kenny King, Punishment Martinez and Shane Taylor in a Fatal four-way elimination match to win the ROH World Television Championship. Young lost the title against King on February 10, 2018. Personal life DeWall is married to professional wrestling Val Malone. The couple have a son together, named Jack. During a 2011 interview, DeWall revealed that he had been a heroin addict prior to his professional wrestling career. He stated that training to become a professional wrestler was what allowed him to overcome his addiction as well as meeting his wife. Although DeWall claimed to be the nephew of Stan Hansen, Hansen revealed in his interview with Jim Ross that they are not related. In a 2017 interview with Solowrestling.com, DeWall would reveal that he developed the "Last Real Man" gimmick after being inspired by his father, including his work ethic right down to his appearance with slicked-back hair and a thick moustache. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Pee Gee Waja Plunge'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam near the corner followed by a corner springboard moonsault, with theatrics) **''Misery (Fireman's carry cutter) **''Stock Lock ''(Bridging full nelson) *'Signature moves''' **''Killer Combo'' (STO backbreaker followed by a lariat) **Corner springboard lariat *'Managers' **Val Malone *'Nicknames' **'"The Last Real Man"' *'Tag Teams and stables' **'Silas Young and The Beer City Bruiser' *'Entrance themes' **"United/Divided" by Voodoo Johnson (Ring Of Honor) **"Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey Championships and Accomplishments *'AAW Wrestling' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) *'NWA Mid American Wrestling' **MAW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Zach Gowen *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Midwest Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'NWA Wisconsin' **ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Wisconsin Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Television Championship (2 times) *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Gavin Starr *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranked #427 in the PWI 500 in 2009 **Ranked #335 in the PWI 500 in 2010 **Ranked #310 in the PWI 500 in 2011 **Ranked #282 in the PWI 500 in 2012 **Ranked #248 in the PWI 500 in 2013 **Ranked #206 in the PWI 500 in 2014 **Ranked #215 in the PWI 500 in 2015 **Ranked #213 in the PWI 500 in 2016 External links * Silas Young Profile * Silas Young Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Wisconsin wrestlers Category:1980 births Category:2002 debuts Category:All American Wrestling current roster Category:Brew City Wrestling alumni Category:Chicago Style Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Underground alumni Category:NWA Unleashed alumni Category:NWA Wisconsin alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NEXT alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Windy City Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Strong Style Wrestling alumni Category:Wisconsin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Heavyweight Champions Category:AAW Heritage Champions Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:ROH World Television Champions